Electric
by Xilyose
Summary: This follows the life of Kate, of the Denali coven, post Breaking Dawn. It shows the difficulties she faces with relationships, friendships and newborns.
1. Intro

The moon illuminated a path along the crystal clear lake, the final wave falling upon a figure crouched by the now silver water's edge. The person, or creature, appeared to be female as her long, golden hair cascaded down her back, and covered her face from the surrounding forest and beautiful night. Her hands tightly gripped the lush grass beneath her, but she made no attempt to move in any way. She crouched there for two hours, not moving in the slightest, not even to breathe, and held the ground below her as if to steady herself. During these two hours, although she was an outsider, she looked as though she belonged. To her, this was home, and to the surroundings, she was merely another beautiful addition to nature. However, she was quick to leave such a welcoming place. After two hours of remaining statuesque, she slowly raised her hands to her face, and stood, turning to face the thick forest circling her. It was then that she ran. She ran at a pace impossible for humans. A pace the human eye is unable to see. Once she had departed from the water's edge, the small enclosure lost its beauty, its integrity and its light.

"Kate? You know you're welcome to come into the house, please don't feel the need to hover outside when Alice saw you coming and Edward, well, Edward knows exactly why you are here. Therefore, there should be no reason why you do not want to enter when we want to help you."  
The calm voice of Carlisle Cullen drifted through the dense, towering trees and into the darkness. Although the voice spoke at a volume so low, it was undetectable by human ears, Kate heard. Carlisle paused for a few moments, his expression remaining calm and composed. Slowly, a small smile played upon his lips as a dainty figure emerged from the thick forest. Her appearance was that of an angel. Her skin was the colour of pure ivory and glowed dimly in the darkness. Her hair was golden and flowed elegantly down her back, like the graceful flow of a waterfall. Her musical voice broke the silence that had seemed so loud between the two beautiful creatures.  
"Carlisle, you know me…" she begun.  
"Yes, that would be correct. I believe we met many, many years ago." Carlisle responded, the small smile still leaving his rosy lips upturned.  
"Then you know this isn't me! I'm not that type of girl! I'm…"  
"…Kate." He completed her sentence, his smile only growing wider.  
Kate sighed loudly, rolling her eyes at the doctor.  
"As I said earlier, why don't you come inside? I assure you, we don't bite." Carlisle chuckled softly, his golden eyes glowing below the moonlight.  
Kate glared at him, her own honey-coloured eyes full of disapproval. However, she bowed her head and begun to glide towards the door of the beautiful, glass backed house.  
"Are you coming or not? I want to get this over and done with!" she exclaimed, her features became fierce, yet it could not spoil her stunning beauty.  
"I am at your service." Carlisle bowed his head, and moved towards the great white doors, but the subtle grin still lingered on his lips as he made to open the door for Kate, and politely waved her into his humble abode.


	2. Reconciliation

The house was just as she remembered; spacious, clean and bright, despite the night sky outside. Her last visit had been around eight years ago, but to her, it felt like yesterday. The only difference was Renesmee. The once small child of Edward and Bella Cullen had developed and blossomed into a stunning young woman, whose appearance was a mixture of both human and vampire, yet frozen at the age of seventeen. Kate smiled widely as she embraced Renesmee first from the group of beautiful creatures before her.  
"Nessie! I can't believe how much you've changed!"  
"It has been eight years, four months, since your last visit! I almost forgot who you were!" She teased, her chocolate brown eyes widening and a large smile playing upon her rosy lips.  
"You could always come and visit me!"  
"Well… Jacob is slightly over protective and I didn't think you'd want a werewolf stinking out your territory…"  
"You _and_ Jake are always welcome."  
Renesmee's cheeks flushed crimson as she brushed her long, bronze curls from her face.  
"Love, eh?" Emmett winked at Kate, his arm draped around the shoulders of his wife, Rosalie, who was smiling softly.  
"Rose has finally accepted that no matter how hard she tries to avoid the fact, Jacob Black is now part of our family." Edward emerged slowly from the kitchen, hand in hand with his wife, Bella, their lips upturned. Rosalie's eyes flashed with resentment, but her expression quickly altered when a low growl escaped Edward's lips. "She's still the same old Rosalie though, don't be fooled by the mask."  
The room was then filled by stifled laughter as Rosalie's eyes narrowed towards her brother.  
"Things never change, do they?" Kate smiled and surveyed each vampire before her. Suddenly, she realised that not everyone was there. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"  
"They should be back soon." Carlisle reassured her, apprehensively resting his hand upon her shoulder. "They were both desperate to hunt, and I thought it'd be easier for you to face this lot first, opposed to the entire clan."  
"They're the two that are probably the easiest to face!" Kate mumbled, yet her voice was still musical. "And Carlisle? I know better than to shock family." She chuckled softly and continued to greet the rest of the Cullen in turn, asking the questions about the past few years. Carlisle was still working shifts at the hospital, Esme was still playing the mother figure, resolving arguments and cleaning up after them all and Emmett and Rosalie were now travelling a lot more, although Rose was still very uptight and Emmett still carefree. She discovered that Edward and Bella now lived in the cottage built for them on the Cullen land, and Renesmee occasionally stayed with them, although she preferred to spend her time with Jacob Black. All in all, not much had changed in eight years, but Kate felt as though she was looking at seven very different vampires.

"Now that you know what we've been up to, tell us what you've been doing!" Renesmee questioned, her eyes bright and eager.  
"I think she has more news than we think. Maybe we should wait for Alice and Jasper to return." Edward interrupted, trying to hide the smile lingering on his lips. "Just be patient."  
"You _know_ patient isn't a word I fully understand." Nessie complained. She folded her arms noisily and fell into the soft armchair, making more racket than necessary.  
Edward chuckled loudly, his hand still linked with his wife's, as they both stood still and statuesque. Bella looked lovingly at her daughter and husband, her golden eyes full of happiness, clearly more than content with the consequences of becoming a vampire. Hearing her thoughts, Edward met Kate's eyes. He held her gaze for a few minutes before smiling widely and softly nodding his head.  
"Alice and Jasper are back, I can smell them!" Nessie exclaimed loudly, breaking the long silence. She rapidly turned towards Kate and beckoned her forwards to take a seat on the adjacent sofa. "_Now_ you can tell us what you're really here for seeing as everyone is keeping me in the dark!" She glowered at her family, yet her beautiful face remained angelic.  
"Nessie, Alice and Jasper already know ab-" Bella started, moving towards her daughter. However, she was interrupted by the entrance of the two vampires in question. Nessie raised her eyebrows, and a small smirk formed upon her beautiful face.

The greetings begun once again as Kate embraced two more members of her family, asking them questions about how they had been, but never responding to the questions directed at her. In fact, she had no choice as Nessie continuously interrupted, eager to hear the entire story for herself from Kate's own mouth, and so she took control of the situation.  
"Now, everyone, sit!" She gestured towards the many open seats with one hand, whilst she held Kate's wrist with the other, desperate to hear exactly what was going on. However, she was met by laughter and a loud grumble from Emmett.  
"Nessie, hun, we'll stand." Bella rested her hand upon her daughter's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.  
"Fine! But I'm sitting, and so is Kate!" she stated, pulling Kate down beside her on the large, cream sofa. "Now, tell us… well, me… what's going on!"


End file.
